


If you buy him a monkey

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Little silly love stories [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i want my babies back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward have a plan</p>
<p>Maybe, if he buy a Monkey for Fitz's birthday, he would be his friend again</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you buy him a monkey

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still not over what Simmons did to Ward.  
> DAMM YOU JEMMA SIMMONS!   
> But I don’t want this anger in this little fluffy corner ;)  
> So there you go

The situation was this. Leopold Fitz had lost within a year, his genius, his best friend, the agency he worked for and most likely also the girl he loved.

 

He would almost laughed when he thought about how he had hated Tripp at the beginning. And thinking that now those corridor seemed so empty without his jokes and his gentle smiles.

 

They had only been a little over six months after his death and the changes were far too many.

 

And he hated changes.

 

It was his birthday and he could at least say that the last time he had not been at least quiet. They had all had the luxury of being bored, after all this time. Skye was still getting used to her powers but she could do extraordinary things and he and Jemma were seriously trying to make things work. They were friends again, and to him it was enough.

 

Plus, Ward was back in the team. He had brought with him Kara and seemed that they was both trying to help at their best. 

But that day he didn’t expect anything special.

 

"Good morning Fitz" Jemma said smiling "And happy birthday" she added, kissing him on the cheek.

"Happy birthday Fitz" Skye said, smiling, hugging him enthusiastically.

 

"It’s all too enthusiastically for me and it's only 8:30 in the morning," said Fitz.

"Oh, don’t be so grumpy" said Simmons "There's a present for you. It's on your desk "

 

"I thought that your present was the one on my bed," said Fitz confused, indicating the sweatshirt designed with spirals of DNA he was wearing.

"Indeed" said Simmons, "and I'm glad it looks so good on you. But it’s not mine "

"Skye?" Said Fitz.

"Don’t look at me" said Skye "You already had mine” she added, pointing to the Rubricks’ cube shaped cube from which he was drinking his tea.

"Kara brought it" said Simmons "But she said that it’s not even hers"

 

Fitz was more and more confused. He opened the small package with curiosity, revealing a small stuffed monkey.

 

The note said " _Consider this as a small peace offering. If you want I can always talk to Coulson try to let you have a real one, but I don’t think he will ever listen to me. Happy Birthday Leo. Ward_ "

 

Relations with Ward were certainly not idyllic. He tried to keep himself as far away from them, he  ate his lunch alone at the table with Kara and tried to go unnoticed.

Leo, on the other hand, didn’t feel ready yet to forgive him, as Jemma, but they were all arrived at the conclusion that they was adults after all and they could have at least of have civil relations.

"Happy birthday Fitz" Ward said shyly, appearing at the door with a smile and a cup of coffee, before May called him and he disappeared through the doorway.

Years passed, and the two of them went back to being friends as before.

Now the monkey was fast asleep in Emily Fitz’s little arms, with a small blessing from Uncle Grant.


End file.
